vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Grand Inquisitor
Summary The Grand Inquisitor is the main antagonist of the first season of the television series Star Wars: Rebels. Five years before the first Star Wars movie, A New Hope, The Inquisitor was tasked with the job to seek out and assassinate any remaining Jedi in the galaxy. The one who gave him such a task is none other than the Supreme Imperial Commander Darth Vader, who takes his role of the primary antagonist after he died in battle. He is voiced by Jason Isaacs, who also portrayed Lucius Malfoy and Captain Hook. The nameless Grand Inquisitor, as aforementioned, serves for the Galactic Empire, specifically its second most powerful entity, Darth Vader. Despite not being a Sith in general, the Grand Inquisitor knows a lot about the Force and has practiced on the dark side. He was tasked by Vader to execute any surviving Jedi he discovered with an endless army of Stormtroopers under his command on the orders of Vader's master Emperor Palpatine. The Grand Inquisitor is also tasked on finding younglings around the galaxy who are strong with the Force so that they will not become Jedi. During the series, he became bent on killing Kanan Janus (a Jedi Padawan) and his turning his apprentice Ezra Bridger (the protagonist of the series) to the dark side. The Pau'an male known as the Grand Inquisitor hailed from the planet Utapau, where he born over fifteen years prior to the Invasion of Naboo. After Darth Sidious, publicly known as Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, transformed the Galactic Republic into the Galactic Empire and declared himself Emperor, the Grand Inquisitor came into the service of the Empire and the Sith. Though not a Sith himself, the Inquisitor was tasked with hunting down and eliminating any Jedi who had survived Order 66, the order given to the Grand Army of the Republic by Darth Sidious to destroy the Jedi Order. To accomplish this task, the Grand Inquisitor was trained in the ways of the dark side of the Force and studied the records of the Jedi Temple in order to defeat his enemies. At one point, the Grand Inquisitor spoke via hologram with Darth Vader, the Dark Lord of the Sith, who told the Jedi hunter that the Emperor had foreseen a new threat rising against him. Vader told him that the threat was the "children of the Force" and that they could not be allowed to become Jedi. The Dark Lord ordered the Grand Inquisitor to hunt them down and either make them join the Empire or destroy them, along with any Jedi survivors who could train them—as these were the orders of the Emperor. With the order given, the Grand Inquisitor told Vader that it would be done. One method that the Inquisitor used to find Force-sensitive individuals was to look for cadets at the Imperial Academy on Lothal who met a set of criteria, one that indicated their ability to use the Force. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C Name: The Grand Inquistor, real name is unknown Origin: Star Wars Gender: Male Age: 43 years at the time of death Classification: Pau'an, Grand Inquisitor of the Galactic Empire, Former Jedi Knight and Jedi Temple Guard Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Various lightsaber combat skills and overall masterful swordsman, Skilled Unarmed Combatant, Precognition, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Energy Manipulation (Can reflect, redirect, and absorb energy attacks thrown at him via Tutaminis) Attack Potency: Town level+ (Word of God states that he's only slightly weaker than Asajj Ventress, placing him as a peer or superior to Clone Wars era Ahsoka Tano. As a fully fledged Jedi Knight and Temple Guard, shouldn't be much weaker than the likes of Barriss Offee, whose power is such that Ahsoka believed her to be the genuine thing when she was impersonating Ventress. Also more powerful than Season 1 and 2 of Rebels Kanan Jarrus). Can cut characters/armors with durability similar to that of General Grievous and the AT-AT walker with his lightsaber Speed: Subsonic running speeds with Force Speed (Should be faster than young Ezra, who was able to run up to a taking off Ghost. Should not be slower than Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, who was able to run at such speeds aboard the Saak'ak that he was a blur), Massively Hypersonic combat speeds and reactions augmented by precognition (He was a fully fledged Knight of the Jedi Order before his fall to the Dark Side. This places him as a peer or superior to Clone Wars era Ahsoka Tano, who can fight defensive battles against Asajj Ventress and General Grievous. He should therefore be capable of such speeds. Is also superior to the likes of the Eighth Brother who has deflected starfighter cannon fire. Refer to the Note at the bottom of the profile) Lifting Strength: Peak Human naturally. Can be augmented to Superhuman levels thanks to Force amplification. Class M with telekinesis (More powerful than Season 1 of Rebels Kanan Jarrus) Striking Strength: At least Town Class+ with Force amplification (Superior to the Seventh Sister, who is able to briefly trade blows with Rebels Ahsoka Tano. Is a peer of Clone Wars Ahsoka Tano, who can briefly trade blows with Asajj Ventress and General Grievous) Durability: Wall level naturally (Scaling from other Force Adepts). At least Town level+ with Force amplification (Has taken telekinetic assaults from Kanan Jarrus. Shouldn't be much less durable than the likes of Clone Wars era Ahsoka Tano) Stamina: High Range: Extended human melee range with lightsaber. Dozens of meters with telekinesis. Interplanetary with Force senses (Was able to sense when Kanan and Ezra had left a planetary system) Standard Equipment: His double-bladed spinning lightsaber Intelligence: Very high. Highly skilled and experienced combatant. Is capable of effectively hunting and trapping Jedi. Expert strategist & tactician. Was personally trained by Darth Vader. Has gone through the records of the Jedi Archives and analyzed the styles of various Jedi Masters and can recognize an opponent's fighting style in seconds and even who trained them. Weaknesses: The knuckle bow of his specialized lightsaber is a potential target for lightsaber wielding foes and a well placed hit can cripple the weapon. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Telekinesis:' The Grand Inquisitor can use this through the Force to put his mind literally over matter, capable of blasting opponents, shielding himself or disarming people, its limits are only those of the creativity that Force User has. The Grand Inquisitor has demonstrated considerable prowess with the power, proving capable of pinning Kanan Jarrus against a wall, and incapacitating him through usage of the Force. *'Telepathy:' Can easily manipulate others mentally with the Force to trick, deceive, maim, or even kill outright. The Grand Inquisitor attempted to use this unsuccessfully against Kanan Jarrus. *'Tutaminis:' Through the Force, The Grand Inquisitor can draw potentially harmful energy into his body and diffuse it or channel it away completely. The Grand Inquisitor demonstrated this ability by completely negating a telekinetic attack from Ezra Bridger. Note: * Respect Thread * Asajj Ventress is skilled in Form IV of lightsaber combat, which places emphasis on Force augmented speed and agility and rapid attacks in quick succession. This is evidenced by her practising of acrobatic moves under Ky Narec, her skill with Jar'Kai, her skill in hand-to-hand combat in particular a style which emphasises swift and accurate consecutive strikes rather than power blows, and also her general speed & agility on the battlefield. She has also consistently proven herself capable of keeping up with Councillor level combatants such as the likes of Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi and even Dooku. The Grand Inquisitor has not shown the same inclinations in combat and he was quickly overwhelmed by Vader during their first meeting, being unable to react to his strikes when he got truly serious was Vader long before his prime. As such, the Grand Inquisitor's speed is not scaled from Ventress. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Star Wars Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Sword Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Mind Users Category:Energy Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Aliens Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Traitors Category:Tier 7